


In your hand

by mary_anjel



Series: Jimbert fanart [6]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fanart, Kinda, M/M, jimmeh is a snek, more metaphorical really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel
Summary: Based on poem 9, 'Joy', in particular - which I like the idea of, if not the execution
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Series: Jimbert fanart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	In your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insert Page Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693699) by [mary_anjel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_anjel/pseuds/mary_anjel). 



> Based on poem 9, 'Joy', in particular - which I like the idea of, if not the execution

**Author's Note:**

> Not very birthday appropriate, I know. Still, I'm thinking about Jimmy today. Wishing him a lot of joy.


End file.
